


Happy Christmasing

by Darknecessary



Category: Polar Express - All Media Types, Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Freeform, Ghosts, Happy Ending, Just a bit fluffy, Magic, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 08:20:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17158547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darknecessary/pseuds/Darknecessary
Summary: Rorschach hates Christmas.And Ghosts.





	Happy Christmasing

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small something, that stuck in my mind after watching the Polar Express. 
> 
> I hope You all had great Christmasdays!

"Hmpf. Christmas.", Rorschach grumbled.  
He had nothing to do with it.  
He could not bring up emotions for Christmas.  
But there were a lot of pastries.  
Cookies.  
Cake.  
Hot cocoa.  
"Okay, have fun christmasing.", He grumbled, shoving biscuits into him.  
"Chirstmasing?", Daniel asked with a grin.  
"Yeah, problem?", Asked Rorschach tense.  
He grabbed a handful of biscuits.  
Satisfied with himself, he set to go.  
"Rorschach.", Daniel grabbed his hand.  
"What are you doing ... tomorrow morning?"  
"Morning?", Rorschach grumbled.  
"Holiday can not work, will sleep."  
Daniel gave him a sad look.  
"Rorschach, do you ... want to come to my place?", He asked.  
The masked refused.  
"No time.", he said and freed himself.  
Daniel reached for his hand again.  
"The others would be happy.", he begged.  
"Especially Ozymandias.", Rorschach growled angrily.  
Daniel let him go.  
"I would be glad."

\- - - -

A small ring of a bell woke Walter.  
He slowly got up and pulled on his coat.  
An old coat with stains.  
Nothing special.  
He had once gotten it from Daniel for Christmas.  
Walter stepped to the window and looked around.  
Nothing.  
But surely he had heard something.  
Quickly he slipped into his shoes and climbed onto the roof.  
Startled, Walter took a step back.  
Snorting, a reindeer licked at him.  
Walter blinked and pressed the palm of his hand against the snout of the animal.  
He pushed it back.  
"What's that?", He growled to the figure standing behind the reindeer.  
"A reindeer my friend.", Shouted the man.  
He was a hobo.  
Trampled shoes.  
Worn pants.  
Torn jacket.  
Red gloves without fingers.  
Unkempt.  
"Why are you bringing a reindeer to my roof?", Walter asked dissatisfied.  
"Why?", The man shouted.  
He laughed.  
Walter did not like that.  
Even if he did not think he would be laughed at.  
"Yes, why?", He grumbled.  
"Because," the homeless made a long art break.  
"You are not interested in Christmas."  
"And?", Walter asked.  
"I'm here to change that!", was the laughed answer.  
"With a reindeer?", Walter raised an eyebrow.  
"Exactly!", The man shouted.  
"No interest." Walter spun around and disappeared down the stairwell.  
He entered his apartment.  
Dissatisfied, he realized that the guy and the reindeer were in his kitchen.  
"Out.", he growled.  
The man crossed his arms.  
"Why don't you like Christmas?", He asked.  
"Is none of your business."  
Walter was angry.  
He was really angry.  
But it did not work.  
"Because you never got a present?"  
Walter turned away.  
"Because mom never loved you?"  
Angry, Walter clenched his hands into fists.  
"Because you were always alone."  
In the voice of Hobo was no malicious joy.  
Rather pity.  
Walter grabbed his key and left the apartment.

\- - - - -

"Wait a minute, where are you going?", The homeless man asked.  
He lay relaxed on the back of the reindeer.  
It was trotting beside Walter.  
"To your buddy?", He asked.  
"It's none of your business.", Walter growled.  
"Maybe that would do you good, right?", The man stated.  
"He really likes you, you know that?"  
This guy was annoying.  
Walter dug his fists into the pockets of the coat.  
"That's from him, is not it? The coat.", he said contentedly.  
"And you wear it.", he stated.  
"It's warm.", Walter growled.  
" OF COURSE!", the Hobo laughed.  
He pulled on his cap.  
"And that's the only reason!", He said in a good mood.  
Walter was silent.  
"Well, I think you could just get involved on Christmas, I'm sure Daniel will not even piss you off if you do not bring a present, I mean, he just wants you to come visit."  
Walter stopped.  
"Talk too much.", he hissed.  
"Like the clown, too many words.", he shook his head tense.  
"Oh yes, of course.", said the man.  
"I'm sorry, but ... well, I'm not leaving until you go to him."  
"Can not you bother anyone else?", Walter growled tensely.  
"Nope.", The man on the reindeer grinned.  
"You go when I visited Dan?"  
"Yeah."  
"Fine."

\- - - - -

"Daniel it's ringing, are you opening?", Laurie shouted.  
"Sure.", Dan dried his hands and walked to the door.  
"Walter."  
For a moment Dan looked at the little ginger as if struck by lightning.  
He hurriedly pulled his partner close, as if he were almost afraid that Walter would dissolve again.  
The little man stiffened.  
Slowly he put his arms around Daniel.  
"Who is that, Dan?", Laurie shouted.  
"You must go!", Was Daniel's answer.  
The others did not know Walter's face.  
"I am sorry but--"  
Walter raised a hand.  
He shook his head.  
"All right, say I'm from university.", he whispered softly.  
Daniel sighed.  
"Okay.", he took Walter's hand.  
"Come in. Laurie, it's a college friend, it's alright, you can stay.", he shouted.  
Gently, he pulled Walter inside.  
"I'm so glad you're here.", Dan said softly.  
"Hrm.", made the smaller.  
The little one looked out again and to the roofs.  
A bum on a reindeer waved at him.  
The two broke up and only a little snow was blown away.  
"Why did you come here?", Dan asked worriedly.  
"I hate ghosts.", grumbled Walter.  
He left a puzzled Dan and went to the kitchen to serve himself at the buffet.  
Confused, Daniel stayed behind.  
He smiled.  
"I think ... I think ghosts are good.", He murmured happily.

**Author's Note:**

> Please share your feelings with me in the Commentsection :*


End file.
